A última entrevista
by Magalud
Summary: Rowling tenta rebater a entrevista coletiva. As coisas não vão exatamente como ela esperava. DH spoilers!


Nome da fic: A última entrevista  
Autor: Magalud  
Par: Gen (Significa sem pares)  
Censura: PG-14  
Gênero: Humor  
Spoilers: Spoilers para o Livro 7. _Spoilerus Totalus_!  
Beta: Cris, Ana, Ivi, Pytx  
Sinopse: Rowling tenta rebater a entrevista coletiva. As coisas não vão exatamente como ela esperava.

**A última entrevista**

**DAVID GILLIGAN:** Boa noite, ouvintes. Aqui é David Gilligan, da BBC, com mais um Papo Aberto. O programa desta noite está cercado de expectativa. Como todos sabem, a renomada autora J.K. Rowling, que acaba de lançar o último livro da saga de Harry Potter, será a nossa entrevistada para um rebate da última entrevista, e ela –

**JK ROWLING**: É mentira! Não tem rebate nem réplica. Eu vim aqui colocar as coisas em pratos limpos. E já aviso que não ponho mais os pés aqui. Nunca mais!

**GILLIAN:** Nossos microfones estão à sua disposição, Madame. Para dizer o que quiser.

**ROWLING**: Sério? O que eu quiser?

**GILLIAN**: Certamente. Portanto, sem mais delongas, ouvintes, eis aqui a mulher mais rica da Grã-Bretanha, a escritora J.K. Rowling. Obrigada por vir ao nosso programa mais uma vez.

**ROWLING**: De nada, David. Mas não entendo por que estou aqui mais uma vez. Acabei de conceder uma entrevista coletiva. Aliás, foi um desastre. Por isso, repito: essa é a última, viu?

**GILLIAN**: É que dessa vez conseguimos trazer dois importantes personagens que não estavam na entrevista coletiva...

**ROWLING** (_empalidecendo_): Não... Não...! Não pode ser!

**GILLIAN**: Mas é isso mesmo! Eles estão aqui. Vamos receber, de Além do Véu, Severus Snape e Lord Voldemort.

(_Os dois entram, ambos em longas vestes negras, e sentam-se. _**ROWLING**_ tenta gritar, mas o microfone do estúdio é cortado. Após alguns minutos, ela se acalma_.)

**ROWLING**: Já estou vendo que não vem coisa boa. Ainda bem que eu não volto aqui nunca mais! É a última vez! _Última_! Então aproveitem bastante! Humpf!

**SEVERUS SNAPE**: Boa noite, Sr. Gillian. Boa noite, ouvintes. Madame.

**LORD VOLDEMORT**: Boa noite a todos.

**GILLIAN**: Gostaria de dar as boas-vindas aos dois. Pensei em começar pedindo a avaliação de vocês dois sobre o último livro da saga e o destino que Madame Rowling traçou para vocês.

**SEVERUS SNAPE:** Dificilmente será uma avaliação positiva, concorda?

**LORD VOLDEMORT:** Essa trouxa ousou tramar a minha morte. Isso não será esquecido.

**ROWLING** (_irada_): Você morreu, cara de cobra! Seu plano tinha uma falha. Aliás, tinha várias.

**VOLDEMORT**: No final, essas falhas pouco fizeram diferença.

**ROWLING**: Como não fizeram? Você morreu por causa delas, ô seu réptil! Uma delas foi a sua arrogância em achar que sabia tudo da Varinha Mestra. Você achou que dominava a varinha, mas eu venho avisando desde o livro 1 que é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, seu panaca.

**SEVERUS** (_erguendo uma sobrancelha com desprezo_): Não vejo motivo para ser deselegante e chamar nomes.

**VOLDEMORT** : Obrigado, Severus.

**ROWLING**: Hum, vocês dois trocando gentilezas? Tá vendo porque eu te odeio, Snape? Você é um fingido! Traiu esse homem anos a fio e agora fica aí de nhenhenhém!

**SEVERUS**: Só porque eu o traí o Lord das Trevas no curso de minhas atividades como espião não significa que eu deva ser grosseiro e mal-educado com ele. É uma questão de civilidade e cortesia.

**VOLDEMORT** (_concordando_): Sem mencionar que não é o jeito inglês de fazer as coisas. Somos mais civilizados.

**SEVERUS**: Bem lembrado.

**GILLIAN**: Deveras.

**ROWLING** (_tentando não espumar de raiva_): Vamos voltar ao assunto?

**VOLDEMORT**: Pois bem, loura azeda, voltemos ao assunto. Eu morri, pronto! Satisfeita agora?

**ROWLING**: Talvez.

**VOLDEMORT**: Como, talvez? Você nunca teve intenção de me deixar vivo, não é verdade? O pirralho Potter ia ganhar o tempo todo!

**ROWLING**: Ele morreu pelos amigos, algo que você jamais entendeu.

**VOLDEMORT**: Se eu jamais entendi, a culpa é sua. Olha só o jeito que você me fez: ardiloso, traiçoeiro, mal-amado...

**ROWLING**: Bom, isso é para você ser um agente do Mal. Sem ser jamais amado, você estava sujeito às coisas ruins.

**VOLDEMORT**: É, mas gostaria de pensar que eu pelo menos tinha classe. Não era afetado por essas coisas piegas que você e Dumbledore tanto gostavam: amor, amizade... E até isso você tirou de mim! Minha dignidade maléfica!

**ROWLING**: Como assim?

**VOLDEMORT**: Quero dizer que, no final, eu fiquei parecendo histérico, descontrolado e burro! Eu, um dos estudantes mais brilhantes que Hogwarts já viu!

**ROWLING**: Mas do que é que você está falando?

**VOLDEMORT**: Estou falando daquelas falas horríveis que você colocou na minha boca no final do livro! E aquele discurso, então? Parecia que eu estava fazendo propaganda de liquidação do Magazine Luiza! Ou pior ainda: das Casas Bahia!

**SEVERUS**_ suspira, concordando. _**ROWLING**_ fecha a cara_)

**ROWLING** (_possessa_): Seu ingrato! Eu fiz você famoso! Eu fiz de você sinônimo de maldade!

**VOLDEMORT**: Você não me deu uma namorada! Se eu tivesse um cobertor de orelha, aposto como metade desses problemas não teriam acontecido!

**SEVERUS**: A esse respeito, aliás, se eu pudesse opinar...

**ROWLING**: Nem vem, Snape. Eu dei para você uma namorada, e não foi qualquer uma, né? Não é culpa minha se você estragou tudo. Se bem que, com sua tragédia de amor, você conseguiu se redimir na história e ser um dos heróis. Não viu como só o fato de você ter amado mudou sua história?

**SEVERUS** (_com cara de desprezo_): Isso é para tentar me animar depois da minha morte estúpida e sem sentido?

**ROWLING** (_apontando_ **VOLDEMORT**): A culpa é dele! Se ele não fosse tão burro e tão ambicioso, você não teria morrido, Snape.

**VOLDEMORT**: Sai pra lá, mulher! Não tente me impingir isso! Você que me escreveu assim!

**SEVERUS**: Exato. Você me matou por mordida de cobra. Não bastou ter matado Black de cortina ou Fred Weasley de escombros. Eu tinha que ser morto por uma estúpida cobra!

**VOLDEMORT**: E eu lamentei a morte de Severus. Eu matei meu servo leal acreditando que era a única maneira de chegar ao Varinhão. Aliás, esse tal Varinhão... Sinceramente, que coisa mais fálica e freudiana, é ou não é?

**ROWLING**: Esquece o Varinhão. O importante é que Snape não era leal a você!

**VOLDEMORT**: Só que eu não sabia disso, mulher! Eu pensava que ele me era leal feito um cachorrinho, pensava que Snape me amava com adoração!

**SEVERUS** (_olhando desconfiado_); Eu, hein? Você também com esse papo meio gay? É ruim! Não basta o Dumbledore? (**ROWLING** _se mexe, desconfortável_) Mas vocês estão desviando o assunto. A minha morte foi ridícula, imbecil e absolutamente despropositada! Só que não foi pior do que toda a minha vida!!

**ROWLING**: Dá para dizer do que é que você está reclamando? As pessoas agora sabem que você é do bem, que você tinha uma paixão platônica pela mãe de Harry, que o seu lindo Patronus era uma corça...

**VOLDEMORT** (_baixinho, rindo_): Um veadinho!... E depois fala de mim!...

**SEVERUS** (_com a voz mais fria do que nariz de urso polar_): Então, Madame, segundo o seu livro, basicamente eu sou uma pessoa que teve uma paixão de infância frustrada e jamais superou essa perda. Emocionalmente, eu fiquei estancado, estagnado, incapaz de amar novamente. É isso?

**ROWLING**: Você é uma pessoa que amou, Snape. Amou profundamente. Um homem de uma mulher só. Não é romântico?

**SEVERUS** (_rosnando_): É imaturo e francamente tacanho. Bela mensagem, essa que a senhora está passando para esses adolescentes. A senhora já saiu da sua bela casa e viu como esses meninos são? Nessa idade, ficar sem namorado é um golpe duríssimo, e a maioria pensa que não vai se recuperar nunca. Bom, adivinha só: de acordo com o seu livro, quem leva um fora aos 16, 17 anos, não tem qualquer chance de recuperação. Fica aleijado emocionalmente!

**ROWLING**: Que absurdo, Snape.

**SEVERUS**: Deixe-me falar diretamente com vocês, meninos e meninas. Isso que ela escreveu é mentira. Ouviram? _Men-ti-ra_! Se seu namorado ou namorada terminar, vai ser doído, eu sei que vai, mas VAI PASSAR. Entenderam? Ouçam bem: isso _passa_! Não precisam perder a vida inteira com dor de cotovelo, sem superar o trauma. Não precisam virar emo, nem passar a ouvir aquelas músicas com guinchos horríveis, ou pensar em se cortar, em se matar, em seguir bruxos das trevas com idéias de dominação mundial – NADA DISSO! Vocês vão amar de novo, conhecer outras pessoas. As pessoas normais e saudáveis superam essas coisas, vivem levando foras e dando foras. É da vida. Acreditem nisso. Escutem o que o tio Snape está dizendo. Ignorem essa doida.

**ROWLING** (_rosnando_): Eu dou para você uma das mais lindas histórias de amor e você me chama de doida. Não sei o que você quer, Snape.

**SEVERUS**: Eu só queria ser uma pessoa normal, como qualquer outra. Desde a primeira entrevista eu lhe pergunto, Madame, e vou perguntar mais uma vez: por que a senhora não gosta de mim?

**ROWLING**: Mas de onde você tirou essa idéia?

**SEVERUS**: Não bastasse ter feito de mim o que eu sou, venho observando a senhora há tempo, Madame. Nessas malditas entrevistas que a senhora concede a torto e a direito, a senhora arranja desculpas para todo mundo, até para a demente da Bellatrix e para o Lord das Trevas – a própria encarnação do Mal com "M" maiúsculo. Mas, para mim, são só palavras de escárnio e intolerância. O que me faz imaginar que, na verdade, todo esse seu ódio tem uma razão mais profunda, mais psicológica. Pode ser uma raiva reprimida contra sua mãe. Freud explicaria com precisão, tenho certeza.

**ROWLING**: Mas que atrevimento! Não se atreva a falar na minha santa mãezinha que está no céu, seu seboso!

**SEVERUS** (_com ar professoral_): Na verdade, as indicações são de uma clássica transferência ou, talvez, da pulsão da morte freudiana, ainda mais com essa sua reação tão incensada. Não me espantaria se a senhora tivesse espelhado em mim sua raiva por si mesmo, após a morte de sua mãe, por ela não ter vivido o suficiente para ver sua criação e, por extensão, seu sucesso.

**ROWLING**: Isso é uma calúnia! Cale a boca! Cale a boca, seu Comensal da Morte presunçoso, arrogante e pomposo!

**SEVERUS** (_erguendo uma sobrancelha_): Madame, eu sou inglês. À exceção de ser um Comensal da Morte, os demais atributos são inerentes a quem nasce deste lado da lagoa.

**ROWLING** (_murmurando_): Pedante.

**VOLDEMORT**: Olha só, já começou com os nomes feios de novo.

**SEVERUS** (_dando de ombros_): Ao menos, por enquanto, ela não lançou dúvidas sobre nossa orientação sexual.

**VOLDEMORT**: Shhh. Fala baixo, se não ela muda de idéia.

**POF!**

(_Ouve-se uma grande explosão, acompanhada por um imenso clarão de luz, com chamas muito brilhantes. Do meio das chamas, surge _**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_, esfuziante, no seu já famoso manto púrpura com estrelas e planetas, com sininhos prendendo a longa barba. Atrás dele, uma linha de dançarinas de cabaré, com muitas penas e brilhos, fazendo evoluções de can-can)_

**TODOS**: OHHH!

**DUMBLEDORE** _(abrindo os braços, triunfal_): Che-gay!

**GILLIAN**: Professor Dumbledore, que prazer! O que o traz aqui?

**DUMBLEDORE** (_ajeitando os sininhos na barba e fazendo as bailarinas sumirem_): Ora, essa loura enjoada, quem mais?

**ROWLING** (_sem esconder a raiva_): Mas você já morreu, criatura! Morreu no livro passado! Só vive no retrato! O que é que você está fazendo aqui?

**DUMBLEDORE** (_armando o açucareiro_): Como assim o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Defendendo os meus direitos! O que é que eu posso fazer se você resolveu me tirar do armário quando eu estava no caixão? E agora, Creuza?

**VOLDEMORT**: Aposto como você tá fazendo o _mó_ sucesso Além do Véu! Confessa, vai, santa!

**DUMBLEDORE** (_indignado a ponto de quebrar o botox_): E como isso é possível, agora que ela me dedurou? Quando eu era enrustido, eu tinha chance. Mas agora, o Liberace vive atrás de mim, querendo roubar o meu palco! Aquela é uma recalcada, porque no tempo dela, ser gay era ruim, não era como hoje! E a lista é grande de bichas que querem brilhar no meu palco! O meu!

**ROWLING**: Mas você é velho, hein? Quem conhece Liberace hoje em dia?

**DUMBLEDORE**: E quem foi que me fez assim, hein? Hein? Oxigenada! Loura de farmácia!

**VOLDEMORT** (_cochichando para _**SNAPE**): Quanta boiolice...

**DUMBLEDORE** (_virando-se para ele_): Até você, Voldinha? Isso é inveja, sua mocoronga! Você tem inveja de mim porque vive com esse abadá preto horroroso, que não se compara aos meus trajes magníficos!

**ROWLING**: Sinceramente, Dumbledore, só não viu que você era gay quem não quis. Os sintomas estavam claros: usando trajes berrantes, consultando revistinhas de tricô, elogiando os agapantos da Petúnia, a amizade mais do que explícita com o Grindelwald...

**DUMBLEDORE**: É, mas por que revelar o meu passado assim? Por que fora do livro? Eu não tive chance de me defender, nem de pedir a alguém que me defendesse!

**VOLDEMORT**: E quem iria defender você, seu velho pervertido?

**DUMBLEDORE**: Harry Potter iria me defender! E você também, não é, Severus?

**SEVERUS** (_jogando o cabelo seboso para trás_): Cruzes! Eu já não fiz o suficiente por você, Dumbledore? Roubei, menti, me arrisquei... Até matei você. Mas me meter no meio dessa briga de Gaiola das Loucas? Lamento, Dumbledore! Você vai ter que se entender com a loura.

**GILLIAN** (_tímido_): Infelizmente, senhoras e senhores, nós já estamos com horário estourado. Quem sabe podemos marcar uma outra entrevista...

**ROWLING** (_tendo um piti_): Não! Ah, não! Eu disse que era a última entrevista! Nem vem que não tem!

**GILLIAN**: Mas Madame, a senhora vai deixar isso sem resposta? Não pode! Pense nos seus fãs. Pense nos nossos índices de audiência!

**ROWLING**: Esse velho metido!... Não pode ficar morta, bicha miserável?

**GILLIAN**: Isso quer dizer que a senhora vai voltar ao nosso programa?

**ROWLING**: Vou pensar. Mas não fique com grandes esperanças.

**GILLIAN**: Está ótimo para mim. Então, para encerrar, eu gostaria de me despedir agradecendo imensamente a presença de nossos três ilustres falecidos, Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort e Albus Dumbledore. Desejamos felicidades na próxima vida.

**DUMBLEDORE**: E muito brilho!

**GILLIAN**: Sim, claro. Também temos imensa satisfação e honra de ter contado com a presença da escritora J. K. Rowling, talentosa, brilhante, bilionária...

**ROWLING**: Menos.

**GILLIAN**: Sim, senhora. Agradecemos também muito aos nossos ouvintes e suas palavras de incentivo. Para todos, então, uma boa noite, e até a próxima!

_(Os microfones são desligados e todos se levantam)_

**DUMBLEDORE**: Então, crianças, alguém topa uma cervejinha amanteigada antes de voltar para Além do Véu?

**VOLDEMORT**: Hum, boa idéia. Podemos fazer uns bonequinhos de vodu, todos louros, magros e bilionários e lançar maldições neles, o que acham?

**SEVERUS**: Podem me incluir nessa.

**ROWLING**: Ei! Isso é brincadeira, né?

**DUMBLEDORE**: Você bem que gostaria de saber, não é mesmo, queridinha?

**SEVERUS**: Vamos logo que eu tenho uma poção delicada no fogo. Ela é muito perigosa e mortal.

**VOLDEMORT**: Dá para usar a poção no bonequinho de vodu?

**SEVERUS**: Excelente idéia, meu Lord!

**ROWLING**: Parem! Parem com isso! Olha que escrevo mais um livro, hein? Tô avisando!

_(Os três aparatam. _**ROWLING**_ continua espumado. Tudo está bem)_

**The End**


End file.
